Identification of computing devices is important to content providers, including publishers of computing applications. Publishers use analytics to determine what content is desired by particular users. Analysis of usage patterns allows a publisher to improve its applications. In some cases, however, too much usage data, or usage data that is shared too broadly, can create user security concerns.